


屠龙者

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 第一人称老滚5百合极端我流抓根宝x极端我流莱迪亚极端我流注意，人物性格有着非常极端的自我设定莱迪亚第一人称注意⚠️莱迪亚性格，身世全都是我自己乱编的⚠️⚠️莱迪亚不是一出场就对抓根宝忠心耿耿⚠️⚠️请做好心理准备⚠️
Relationships: Lydia (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)





	屠龙者

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称老滚5百合  
> 极端我流抓根宝x极端我流莱迪亚  
> 极端我流注意，人物性格有着非常极端的自我设定  
> 莱迪亚第一人称注意  
> ⚠️莱迪亚性格，身世全都是我自己乱编的⚠️  
> ⚠️莱迪亚不是一出场就对抓根宝忠心耿耿⚠️  
> ⚠️请做好心理准备⚠️

今天又是无趣的一天。  
  
我从白满卫兵宿舍里的小破床上睁开眼，阳光透过窗户照进来，告诉我又一次睡过了头。早就过了卫兵早训时间。我磨磨蹭蹭穿好铠甲，洗漱完毕，走向龙临堡。  
  
街上已经有卫兵在巡逻了，但我们直接无视了对方。这是很自然的，那些卫兵看不起凭着父辈荫蔽而为所欲为的我，我也看不起那些只会对抗小偷强盗的卫兵。而且我也有自傲的资本——在考核中，他们可被我打得落花流水。阳光暖洋洋的，市场上的吆喝声此起彼伏，海姆朗科依旧在大声传教。今天又是和平的一天。  
到了龙临堡，巴尔古夫大人已经坐在他的位置上，和伊瑞莱斯讨论着什么。伊瑞莱斯注意到了我，瞪了我一眼，继续和领主大人交谈。我有些心虚地躲在角落，等会又要被伊瑞莱斯大人体罚了……  
  
我掏出一个面包，为之后恐怖的体罚做准备。  
  
这时，一个卫兵领着一个女孩走了进来。我很久没有看到不认识的访客了，便忍不住多看了几眼。一个普通的诺德人，穿着明显不合身的，沾满血污的帝国甲，拿着一把帝国士兵标配的大剑，一看就知道是从死人身上扒下来的东西。她的金发乱糟糟的，一双蓝宝石一般的眼睛在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮。她似乎是有事情要向领主大人禀报——听到这话我不禁冷哼一声，肯定又是拿一些耸人听闻的事想骗取钱财的所谓冒险者。白白浪费了她那一双眼睛啊，我摇摇头，继续啃我的面包。  
  
但是如果她要是来骗钱的话，应该不会这般无礼。她没有任何谦辞，直截了当地对领主大人表明自己的身份和来意。她是一个试图跨越边境而被判处死刑的犯人，她来这里是因为出现了龙。我差点被面包噎死。巴尔古夫大人也意识到这个消息的重要性，立马派兵去溪木镇，并让那个女孩去向法仁加谈谈。  
  
我晕晕乎乎的脑袋终于意识到了这一切。龙回归了，那女孩是恶龙手下逃出的幸存者。我以前对恶龙没有什么实感，只是在《酷伯与恶龙》中一次次斩杀恶龙。但是现在龙摧毁了圣地镇，这个消息让我心潮澎湃。我忍不住幻想自己变成屠龙英雄的故事，我是如何英勇地砍下龙的头颅，用龙鳞和龙骨打造一套独一无二的盔甲，然后作为英雄终结天际的内战。想着想着我忍不住笑出了声。幸好我躲着的角落离法仁加很近，我屏息偷听他们的谈话，说不定从他们的谈话中可以得到一些关于龙的信息。正所谓知己知彼，百战不殆……  
  
“……所以，你能帮我去拿到龙石吗？”法仁加终于停止了关于魔法和龙的长篇大论。  
  
“你说的是这个吗？”她拿出一个东西。我第一次清晰地听到了她的声音，之前离得太远，她的声音又太小。她的声音有些低沉，富有磁性，和她青春的外表不相符，但却有一种魔力，让我沉迷。  
  
“正是！这样我们就能省去很多麻烦了，巴尔古夫大人，这次派来的帮手还是很好的！”法仁加高兴地说。  
  
我很吃惊那个女孩居然得到了法仁加的赞赏。我记得以前我去帮他的忙，他总是挑三拣四，鸡蛋里挑骨头，把我折腾得够呛。我还无从发泄——毕竟他是唯一的宫廷法师。  
  
就在我暗暗吃惊之时，又有卫兵飞奔过来禀报另一个爆炸性消息——有只飞龙在城南放出现。龙临宫里的气氛瞬间紧张了起来。我拿剑的手都在颤抖——我感觉我的梦想马上就要实现了。我刚刚做的，成为保卫天际的屠龙英雄的梦就要实现了。我回头看了看那个女孩。本来我期望从她的脸上看到什么，可以是恐惧，可以是兴奋……但我什么也没看见。她根本没有任何表示。平静得让我怀疑她是不是被龙吓傻了。  
  
“伊瑞莱斯，带一队士兵去哨塔防卫，我们必须保卫白漫的子民。”巴尔古夫领主冷静地下着命令。那个女孩也被委托去协助他们。我急忙跑到伊瑞莱斯身边，信誓坦坦地说：“伊瑞莱斯大人，我也想为了白漫而战！”她白了我一眼，似乎看穿了我的小心思：“你以后还会不遵守纪律吗？”  
  
“绝对不会了！！！”等我成了屠龙英雄，自然就没有纪律要我遵守了！  
  
伊瑞莱斯冷哼一声，对着那个一直沉默的女孩说道：“你先去换一套盔甲吧。把巴尔古夫大人赏赐的镶钉甲换上，一套合身的盔甲也方便战斗。我们先去哨塔了，你随后赶上。”  
  
见那女孩轻轻点了点头，我们便立即出发。  
那女孩动作挺快的。我们刚出白漫大门没多久，她就穿着崭新的镶钉甲赶，上了。她手里还提着一个大袋子。没等我们发问，她便打开布袋，拿出一瓶瓶魔法药水分给每个人。

"这是火焰抗性药剂。龙会喷火。”她简单解释了一下。

伊瑞莱斯赞许地看了她- -眼。她拍拍我的肩膀，轻声道:“多向这个孩子学学，不要冒冒失失的!”

我哼唧了两声，拧开瓶盖-饮而尽。身上渐渐泛起微光，看来是有用的。

我们以最快的速度到达哨塔。旁边的农场的居民已经被疏散。每个人都拿到一副全新的弓与箭，还有很多多出来的钢箭堆放在一起;那女孩拿出剩余的药水，努力做到一人一瓶。

我拿了我的那一份装备，找了一处风水宝地,把这里当成我的战壕了一前面是一 -个石头矮墙，后面是哨塔，感觉不错。要是龙落在塔顶，我就从矮墙上翻过去。那头龙在高空盘旋，发出嘹亮的吼声，似乎在警告我们这些入侵者。


End file.
